


Midnight Delight

by Annowkee



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annowkee/pseuds/Annowkee
Summary: Diane is awake and needs help getting back to sleep.





	Midnight Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Updated version  
> Disclaimer=I own nothing.  
> After my first fic and the positivies I received I thought I would write another, hope everyone enjoys reading this.

Complete and utter silence circulated their house, the only thing that could have been heard was the ticking of a wall clock in the hallway and rain bouncing heavily over windows.

Diane was wrapped in Kurt's strong arms, her head comfortably resting on his shoulder, his steady breathing whistling onto the top of her head hotly, it was a soothing action his warm breathing would lull her to sleep.

 Her breathing became lighter she eventually awoke, holding back for a brief period of time mainly to adjust her eyes, peering over to him he was totally out of it. Diane gradually but carefully disentangled herself from him, tossing the soft cotton sheets back she got out of bed, rapidly feeling the biting chill of not being in his arms. Retrieving her robe, she swiftly put it on securing the belt at her waist, she strolled out of their room soundlessly closing the door behind her.

 Diane made her way to the kitchen, switching the back wall lights to dim, then pouring herself half a pint of filtered water. Perching her lower back on the edge of the worktop she sipped her beverage, checking the time over on the oven and discovering it was almost one she sighed and exhaled tremendously, no longer feeling weary she was thoroughly concious.

Assessing to herself of what to do now, well she could get back in bed and hope to doze or she could send that important email for work in a few hours, however knowing if she was to do that, it would activate her mind further and she would never sleep then.

 Her better scenario is if the man in their bed woke and made her a luxurious mug of hot smooth coco, she would be fighting sleep after that refreshment, there was something so comforting in the way he made hot coco that almost instantly made her drowsy, and also it was delicious to consume.

Now Diane had began to think of Kurt, sipping her water a naughtly smirk appeared etched over her features, mainly at how frisky he could become with her, even at public events he would sneakily grope inappropriate places on her body, stealing kisses, whispering dirty suggestions which were always of ideas he wished he was doing to her and with her, it was amazing at how rapidly he could turn her on with very few words, plus little physical contact.

 Soon enough Kurt emerged from the darkness of the hallway, he sauntered towards her, stopping when his chest was pressed against hers. Remaining voiceless Kurt grasped her glass, refilling it he takes a healthy gulp before setting it on the worktop next to them,  his gaze moving to her.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Diane enquired, her voice low barely above a whisper.

“I turned over and you weren't there.” Kurt's hands slipped to her waist.

“I woke up thirsty and now I'm wide awake.” Kurt's face drew close to her profile.

“Do you want some coco, that usually works. Or...There is always option number two?” Kurt proposed, his lips brushing sexily against hers, not quite igniting a kiss, instead his lips moved to her neck placing tender kisses along her alluring skin.

“Are we doing option two?” Diane moaned, her eyes slowly shutting, her body relishing in his simple touches.

“I thought you would prefer option number two.” Kurt groaned into her flesh, Diane chuckled gently at his reply, tilting her head so he could gain more access to her delicate flesh, his kisses now moist smooches tracing up her neck with him nibbling along her jaw, finally reaching her lips. Before his lips touched  hers properly, he gazed into her sapphire orbs smirking at the lust they revealed to him.

“I want option two.”  Diane confirmed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a passionate and deep kiss. Kurt tugged at the sash of her peach satin robe, pulling away from her addictive mouth in order to observe as he revealed her matching peach satin and lace nightgown.

“God, I have one damn fine wife.” Kurt groaned to himself, his lips pressing firmly to hers again, his tongue sliding into her mouth and locating her tongue then caressing it just the way she likes. Prolonging their kiss, Kurt lifted her from the tiled kitchen floor, her legs wrapping around his hips, her hands holding onto his shoulders. Their lips smacking as they broke apart, more so to breathe even though Kurt wanted to advance to a more agreeable room. Kurt whirled around walking with her in his arms.

“Where are you taking me?” Diane whispered into his ear, pressing sensuous kisses along his jaw.

“To go do option number two.” Kurt responded seductively causing Diane to giggle girlishly.

 

Entering the bedroom, Kurt kicked the door closed with his foot. Wondering to their bed he placed her in the centre with Diane instantly laying back, awaiting his next move, although Kurt just gawked down at her for a brief period of time, mainly to admire how beautiful she truly is especially when lascivious.

 Kurt crawled on top of her, kissing over the section of her revealing chest up along her throat, reaching her lips he placed a gentle peck there with Diane frowning at him at how he kissed her, that was until one of his hands shifted under her spine, whilst the other removed her robe, he tossed it aside when she was free of it. Diane leaned on her elbows hauling his greying cotton t-shirt from him, throwing it aside from their bed, her hands promptly caressing along his sparsely hairy chest.

Kurt proceeded to kiss along her abdomen over her silk nightgown, the sensation of his bearded face, his hard kisses and the silk along her smooth skin caused heat to radiate her entire body, she began to pant faster.

Kurt passed her hips reaching her wetness, his kisses harder over her centre. Brushing his bearded face over the silk, he could hear her release a quiet moans of bliss at his actions. Kurt opted to progress their activites further, he elevated her nightgown to her mid abdomen, not surprised to find her bare, he licked his lips glancing back to her face, she was watching him intently as if figuring out his next move. He lowered his face to her wet core, setting a series of tender kisses over her, she flopped back on the bed, taking in the elation he was providing with his extremely tallented mouth. Moments of teasing her passed, he was desperate to taste her, he slowly introduced his tongue into her, he pushed it into her folds, concentrating on her more sensitive areas and earning a gasp or a moan from her for his achievements with his skilled tongue, focusing more so on her clit, he sucked on her until she bucked involuntarily against his face.

Aware of how hot she was for him, he kissed up her figure removing her nightgown completely in the process. Not wanting to miss any of her desirable assets he kissed over both her breasts, circling her nipples with his pointed tongue, before moving on to kiss along her neck, simultaneously removing his bottoms. Pushing his erection insistantly against her hip, his lips back on hers, allowing her to taste how desperate she was for him.

Diane's hands snaked down to his hips giving him a wordless direction of what she wanted now, he sniggered against her lips adoring how undone she had become, he shifted himself so that his hardness was pressed into her wetness, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes with one hard thrust he was inside her.

“Jesus.” Diane mumbled, using her hands as encouragement on his hips, not that he needed it.  He propelled his hips into her continously, starting with a steady pace, needing this moment to last for as long as possible for both of them, however passion dictated their lovemaking after a few minutes Diane's body was thrumming with the need of release.

“Harder Kurt.” She demanded, her hand slipping between them to rub at herself, Kurt accepted her request and began accelerating his hips harder for her, his focus mainly on her hand between their bodies, Kurt interfered pushing his own hand in place of hers, rubbing at her.

“Ah yes that's it!” Diane yelled, smashing the quietness, her climax building rapidly within her body.

Until finally it hit her almost violently, her legs locked behind his hips, her entire body pulsing and twitching as that sweet release emitted her body, her breathing uncontrollable as her chest pushed insistantly into his. She smiled up at him as her ecstasy dissipated.

 Relaxing back onto the bed, Diane used her exhausted muscles to signal it was his turn now. Kurt's hips reanimated, his head resting on her moist shoulder as his thrusts began to grow harder and faster by the minute, lifting himself on his forearms to glare at her as his body caved to an immensely satisfying orgasm.

“Oh god!” He howled as he came, his hips terminated their movement, with him collapsing on the bed next to her, his breathing erratic as he pulled her closer to his exausted body.

“Amazing.” Diane told him sleepily with Kurt sniggering.

“I guess option two worked.” Kurt quoted peering to her he kissed her cheek.

“Yes it did.” Diane yawned, soon drifting off.

Kurt manoeuvred the bedsheets to cover them, gently wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her temple. The beaming smile still evident across his face at what he successfully attained with a midnight delight.

 


End file.
